


Let's Make A Deal

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [5]
Category: F Troop
Genre: Contracts, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Wild Eagle has known many Paleface in his time. O'Rourke is different.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 248. Prompt from [ladygray99](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/). F Troop-Sgt. O'Rourke/Chief Wild Eagle: Sealing a deal. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LiveJournal on September 5, 2011

Chief Wild Eagle nodded solemnly as he and Sergeant O'Rourke signed the document extending their partnership in O'Rourke Enterprises for another year. The arrangement was profitable for his people, allowing the Hekawi to stay on their land.

To complete the transaction, Sergeant O’Rourke always requested some “wig-wam time,” with a brave. This was becoming a problem as tales of an endowment befitting a buffalo or grizzly bear, more than a man, had spread through the camp, and it was becoming harder to find willing volunteers.

Wild Eagle had already decided on a solution.

Some things a Chief must do himself.


End file.
